1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined motor and transmission assembly and more specifically relates to a simple and compact assembly which has a one-piece tubular housing for the motor and transmission and in which the housing also has the ring gear for the planetary transmission or planetary gear set formed integrally within its walls. In its preferred embodiment the invention will be described as a motor and transmission drive for individually driven wheels on a motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
In the typical prior art wheel motor transmission units, the housings for the motor and transmission are typically separate parts welded or bolted together and even then each are made of a number of parts bolted together. The large number of parts provides a high cost machine and creates tolerance buildup problems in the manufacture of the assembly.